


[义仁] 低音大提琴/对位和弦 (公白飞x安灼拉)

by Musical1041Irene



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical1041Irene/pseuds/Musical1041Irene
Summary: 灵魂伴侣的婚后日常(?
Relationships: Combeferre/Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**[义仁] 低音大提琴 (公白飞x安灼拉)**

**大学教授C/联合国人道调解委员E，斜线前后有意义，也可以当无差来吃**

_原為Lofter 500粉贺文， AO3也存個檔_

(我也不知道向导ABC总攻的印象是哪里来的)

灵魂伴侣的婚后日常(?

顺便搞搞音乐家设定，私货成山预警

搭配改成钢琴伴奏的[ **乔瓦尼·博泰西尼低音提琴** **b** **小调第二协奏曲**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgZ_-f7pVk4)似乎更香

当然也可以分别收听每个节点自带的BGM(

**1.**

[Ludwig van Beethoven- Piano Sonata No. 8 in C Minor, Op. 13: II. Adagio cantabile](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WeAc0oh818s)

公白飞洗过手，轻轻踏进卧室，却发现安灼拉是醒了的，并且靠他自己爬起来坐在床上，背后歪七扭八迭着几个靠枕。安灼拉脸上的人工皮肤还不能取下来，他也依旧苍白，蓬乱的金发耷拉在肩头。

「醒多久了?」公白飞问。

「醒的时候是下午一点。」安灼拉说。缺水使他的声音出现裂痕，而公白飞可以供认不讳他已经受够安灼拉身上的裂痕。

「学校怎么样?」安灼拉问道。公白飞从已经在他们卧室扎营半个月的保温壶盛了杯水，插上吸管，让安灼拉就着他的手喝水。手机发出下午三点的会议提醒，公白飞请过假却忘记关闭提醒，他把手机静音，随手搁在扶手椅，他坐在床边，安灼拉穿着热安赠的睡衣，柔软且不吸热，很合适需要长期休养的伤员。

「 **你** 怎么样?」公白飞微笑着问。

「手还是没感觉，头还是疼，至少耳鸣停止了。」安灼拉也微笑着说，「另外，我有点饿。」

公白飞瞧着那对蓝眼睛，脸上还带着笑容，只说，「现在会饿了是吧。」

这话说的重，安灼拉垂下眼睑，「我很抱歉。」

公白飞叹了口气。他握住安灼拉没有上石膏，掌心打着绷带的左手，重心也往前挪，他给安灼拉拨开在他脸上搔痒的头发，然后吻他。这些日子安灼拉尝起来总有股药味。他们会持续这个循环直到公白飞停止言语调侃他而安灼拉决心认为自己没有做错所以不需要继续道歉为止。事实上安灼拉本来就没有必要道歉，因为把他搞成这副模样的不是他的理想，是战争。但是他也有必要道歉，因为当若李宣布安灼拉经过休养就可以变回正常人的当下，公白飞想到他把家里带去医院的毯子忘在车里，接着消失的时间长到格朗泰尔这位能使用电锯切木桩子却不会拿小刀削水果的艺术家成功削了四个苹果的皮才重新出现，安灼拉都就明白了。

公白飞做好吃的猪肋排给安灼拉。肋排昨天就先腌过，碾碎的香料混盐和橄榄油炒成酱汁，为了去掉猪肉里他们俩都不喜欢的那股味儿再多加一剂白兰地，肋排在酱汁里腌了整晚又半天，取出来按掉多余水分，直接烤箱里待五十分钟，正反面各翻一次。公白飞把肋排切小块，找了把柄足够弯的叉子，又回到卧室。安灼拉不能容忍自己连吃东西都得被投喂，他接过肉叉，公白飞给他端碟子，安灼拉就顺利地叉起猪肉送进嘴里。公白飞看着他把食物吃尽，安灼拉在家里吃东西像个孩子，也只有公白飞喜欢看他吃东西像个孩子。

「我真的不喜欢这样。」安灼拉说。

「这是必经的道路，就像你经常说的，」公白飞说，「别着急，我陪着你呢。」

安灼拉露出苦涩的微笑，牵动脸上逐渐愈合的口子，那是道横在他的额角，一公分宽，一点八公分深，炮弹碎片造成的割伤，拆过缝线后就是漫长的皮肤再生过程。

「我不知道如果换成你，我能不能做到像你这样。」他说。

「你能，」公白飞笑道，「不过，我们还是期待会这样的事往后既不发生在我身上，也不发生在你身上。」

他回到厨房把餐具放进洗碗机，对照冰箱上贴的药单取了药，又回到卧室。安灼拉盯着床对面的墙上的静物画，正在出神。公白飞打开他们专用来播音乐的平板，调低音量好让伤员能够听见最孰悉的音律的同时不至于头疼。他还是坐在床边，调整好靠垫堆栈的方式，又握住那只缠着绷带的手，说，「想聊什么呢?」

「说些轻松的吧。」安灼拉倚着那堆柔软的靠枕，说。

「启蒙时代的理论走向把人降格到什么程度，」公白飞笑着问，「还是《莫扎特传(Amadeus)》对莫扎特和萨列里的丑化有多严重?」

「飞儿，」安灼拉说。

公白飞等着。

安灼拉翻过手掌，用他缠着绷带的左手握住公白飞的手。他的抓握复健进展很快。又快又好。

安灼拉握住公白飞的手，又拿手指摩娑他的手背。安灼拉的眼角有些红，他抬起头，对公白飞说，「我想念你的低音大提琴。」

「是啊，」公白飞同意他，「我也想念你的钢琴。」

他已经找到在不扯痛安灼拉伤口的情况下拥抱他的方法，公白飞拥抱安灼拉，安慰他，安灼拉则把头靠在公白飞的肩膀，这里是他可以安心做他自己的地方。

**2.**

[Franz Liszt- Liebesträume, S. 541, No. 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXWfMgZl1GI)

医疗机回到巴黎时朋友们都来了。古费拉克接到消息，直接取消接下来整两个月的巡演，几个人跑去恳求珂赛特的父亲帮忙，巴黎前市长联系上联合国人道事务协调厅，理清事件发生的经过，动了某些手腕让医疗机从转航改成直飞，救护车等在机场，公白飞在那里等待，当医护员把病床送下飞机挪进救护车，若李拦着公白飞不让他靠近，不过这没有必要。公白飞坐在边上，若李忙着与联合国医疗机的员工交接相关工作细节，护士们快手快脚转移呼吸机心电仪血氧指数等器材的接头，公白飞就望着躺在那活动病床里的安灼拉。

「我能不能碰他?」他问。

「还不能，我很抱歉。」护士回答。

公白飞说，「没有关系。」

「什么叫他妈的醒不过来!」格朗泰尔在救护车外冲着飞机上的医务员大喊，「你们在第一线!人都在你们手里躺几天了你们还不清楚他是什么情况!」

弗以伊逮住格朗泰尔，把他拖进车里跟在救护车后头直奔主宫医院。若李交接过所有工作也回到救护车，让护士再给安灼拉扎一针，点滴瓶随着救护车在路上走走停停也在他们头上摆动。

「别听大R瞎吼，」若李对公白飞说，「接下来的手术需要绝对稳定的场所，一定要等回巴黎才能做的，安灼拉会醒，只要他撑得过今天晚上就绝对能醒。」

公白飞盯着氧气罩下的安灼拉。他的右手被石膏固定，左手掌捆满刚换新的绷带，手腕扎着三条管子，心电仪的检测夹子夹在食指。

「这些伤对他的手有没有影响?」公白飞问。

若李则说，「你确定现在就要听实话?」

公白飞点点头。若李又确认一次，这才说，「我不确定。地雷爆炸时他离现场很近，晚点我去检查军队的监控录像，联合国的人说爆炸的威力伤到他的周边神经，现在只能等手术之后才能确认。」

公白飞不记得那个后半天他是怎么过的。最好永远也别记得。手术进行时所有人都等在门外，热安带着刚在瑞典落地又立刻折返回国的古费拉克走进等待区，公白飞看见古费拉克的手，顿时生出一股火辣辣的忌妒。那是双钢琴家的手，出世入世游刃有余，他们当中只有古费拉克最终选择职业音乐家的道路。热安把长笛当成业余专长，格朗泰尔半路跑去玩摇滚了。在他们登记结婚的那个晚上，朋友们聚在他们家，古费拉克为他们演奏完整的三首《爱之梦》，朋友们安静下来聆听，那是少数古费拉克真正全心投入弹奏李斯特而非表演李斯特的时刻，慢板音符有了柔和的光晕，洁净又私密，所有要说的话都在音乐里。但安灼拉的演奏不比古费拉克差。安灼拉成功挑战过李斯特改谱的贝多芬九号，听见安灼拉的演奏前，公白飞没有真正理解过贝多芬九号第四乐章在真实意义上有多伟大。

上帝的花园里四海之内皆兄弟，灿烂光芒照耀大地[1]，可谁又记得换得灿烂光芒的鲜血被必会撒溅在以色列人的城邦?

谁又能知道缺乏知己的灵魂还能不能够真心诚意彼此相爱?

手术室的红灯刚熄灭，若李走出门，摘下口罩，告诉朋友们抢救手术成功。整整三个钟头保持站立的弗以伊跌进等候区的座椅，热安握住弗以伊的手，制琴师的手不应当发抖，就如同古费拉克不应当在焦虑中记起十几岁那会咬指甲的恶习，或是把他自己的指节掐成惨白。格朗泰尔摸出手机打给爱潘妮让她把乐队的人喊去录音室，他们即将搞出一张控诉俄罗斯和伊朗搅和叙利亚内战且联合国调解办公室在当地虾指挥的愤怒专辑。ABC这个名字被格朗泰尔拿去给他们的录音室命名，他们写来抗议社会不公、战争、核武竞赛的作品均拿了奖。古费拉克在他巡演的舞台上与ABC的录音室唱和，热安在他的作品集写下为人类哭泣的美丽挽歌，公白飞把使命感种进修他的课的学生的脑海，安灼拉采取更直观的行动。当安灼拉结束实习期，首次跟随调解办公室进驻叙利亚，公白飞在叙利亚当地时间的晚上给安灼拉开视频通话，架起他的低音大提琴演奏他们的那部曲子。安灼拉的钢琴在公白飞背后空空落落的，低音大提琴的声音填满他们的家以及安灼拉在叙利亚的住处。

裹在病床里，被十几条管子缠住的安灼拉让护士推出手术室，公白飞扶着床架去看他，手术后安灼拉的心跳稳定下来，那是他们的定音鼓，朋友们当中的定音鼓，他一直在那儿，不经常是主奏乐器却从不被遗落。要有定音鼓才能组成完整的交响乐，要有钢琴才能组成层次丰富的协奏。这就是安灼拉。公白飞摸了把他的额温，那时公白飞想到的是他们在家里共奏博泰西尼的第一号挽歌。那就是他们的曲子。

主刀的大夫走出来，向公白飞说明病况，公白飞一一记下了；住院观察期间若李负责照料安灼拉，也在旁边抱着病历表纪录。其他人在病房里，几乎干扰了护士们的工作，马吕斯在电话上应付媒体，最后不得不搬出巴黎市警局顶端那个响当当的大名好让记者们知趣撤退。

公白飞听完主刀大夫所有的说明，问道，「估计什么时候能醒呢?」

「最快后天，」主刀大夫回答，「如果后天没有醒过来，就得看他自己的意志力。」

公白飞点点头。给安灼拉主刀的医生曾经有机会担任公白飞的专门指导，但是最后公白飞没有选择医学的道路。这对隔着一步之遥的师徒在白色的手术间走廊相望，他对公白飞说，「您是我在这里见过最冷静沉着的人，您不需要这样，公白飞，若李在这里看着，找个地方让您自己缓一缓，去您车上，回家，别强迫自己冷静。」

「慌张也不能解决任何问题，不是吗。」公白飞微笑着说，「我没事，谢谢您。」

他曾经的教师配合的说，「好的。」

若李带公白飞回病房，把吵吵闹闹的朋友们赶出去，公白飞总算获得与安灼拉独处的时间。他摘掉氧气面罩了，睡在浅绿色的病床里，公白飞瞄了眼检测器，指标一概正常，除了他脸上那块涂满湿药膏的人工皮肤，安灼拉看起来很完美。公白飞吻了下他的额头。

「不着急，安琪，」他说，「我在这里等着，你真正想要醒的时候再睁眼。」

3.

[Johann Sebastian Bach- Aria "Schafe können sicher weiden" (Cantata BWV 208)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2J5VFejRvyM)

~~(私以為此BGM 0.75倍速播放更好聽)~~

安灼拉大学一毕业他们就结婚。那年他二十二，公白飞二十七。本来也没有非结婚不可，只是那会正好碰上同性婚姻法案通过，他们就赶了波时髦，在搬进新家，书本电器乐器等家当全都归放到正确位置后上市政府领了证并通知亲友。两边的父母对他们没有举办婚礼感到很遗憾，几个朋友当晚携带礼物来到公白飞与安灼拉的新家凑成一场内部婚礼。古费拉克掀开安灼拉的钢琴琴盖开始演奏，那时他已经安排过两次巡演，反响很热烈，音乐厅每每给变成明星见面会，结果被乐评家戏称为「古费拉克效应」。他的莫扎特带了些自由派的风情，演奏肖斯塔科维奇的成果被誉为像是凝聚革命情怀的中心，有些特定曲目古费拉克只在私底下给朋友们演奏，《爱之梦》即是其一。

也是古费拉克把安灼拉领到公白飞面前。他们很小的时候就在同个音乐班学习，格朗泰尔半路加入又半路出门，拎着他的小提琴和电子小提琴滚进画室再钻进摇滚录音棚，此后就在这两个地方穿梭。为了搞定他的琴还顺便撮合了弗以伊和热安。

大学的最后一年，古费拉克还有公白飞、热安等参加某个非正式乐团当作纾压消遣，公白飞在那儿同古费拉克协奏《羔羊将安然牧放(Schafe können sicher weiden)》，好听归好听却怎么都不对劲。

几天后，古费拉克说，「给你介绍个人。」

然后安灼拉来了，乐团成员对这个才刚进大学的小伙子投以不看好、不信任的目光，他们忌妒安灼拉的家世，他身上的光芒，也忌妒他的手。古费拉克让出他的琴凳，把安灼拉摁上去坐着。他弹起钢琴，使巴赫最质朴的清唱剧有了炽热的灵魂，音符也变成燃烧的纯金，可钢琴的旋律没有底。公白飞跟上节拍，把手里的琴弓划过低音大提琴，一切就都对了。安灼拉猛的从键盘里抬头来看公白飞，一切不能更对了。几个乐点需要提琴手用手指拨琴弦，拨弦的小跳音融入钢琴，流淌的弦乐成了那架琴的底音，雄浑也灵动，天真也沉着，坚定里蕴藏着野心。低音大提琴是距离愈远愈能被听清楚的乐器，最低的最E1音流过音乐厅，是如歌的行板，缓缓淌进安灼拉的生命，此后也在他们相隔整个欧洲大陆，在两个时区之外的远方缠绕他的心。公白飞也不需要聆听任何钢琴家的唱片，从安灼拉手里出来的琴声在他们相隔天涯的日子里，在他的耳畔脑海同样清晰可辨。

精神上安灼拉更像德国人，本质上是个罗马人；公白飞在精神方面是法国人，本质却是希腊人。偏偏拜占庭希腊与罗马帝国拥有难以切割的关系，理性到几乎严苛的德国却出了最浪漫的狂飙突进运动，感性的无以复加的法国却也是启蒙时代智慧初萌的源头。大学毕业那段时间公白飞同时在医学院、哲学院还有社会学院听课，尚且找不出最想继续精修的方向。安灼拉在法学院，后来给格朗泰尔打开了社会思想史的大门。他们开始在乐团之外稳定见面，不久后演变成在对方的住处过夜，什么都给他们聊过，60年代、越战、北纬38度县、门得尔松、威尔第、萨列里(安灼拉对莫扎特不感冒却也痛恨彼得‧谢弗)、巴赫赋格里的数学性，魏玛、丹东，马拉，九三年。波德莱尔。哈德良皇帝。柏拉图。

他们也许始于典范的柏拉图式关系，不过他们又比柏拉图更厉害，对于寻常感官的享受既不排斥也放纵的恰到好处。人体本身即是最精良的乐器，公白飞仔细抚过琴颈，撩拨下琴弦，顺着琴的线条来到琴面，弦的共振相当悦耳。那时公白飞的人生没有任何事是确定的，除了安灼拉。当人们根据安灼拉的一句话推论出他恶劣的家庭关系，也只有公白飞对舆论云淡风轻一笑置之。

安灼拉说的是，「我父母不大支持我做这件工作。」

人们将其理解为他们想听见的新时代儿女为了光辉的理想与保守派父母决裂，事实上安灼拉与他的双亲关系很紧密，只是老安灼拉夫妇的确有理由不愿意他们的独生子涉身险境。为了做好工作，安灼拉接受过一系列武术训练，他弹琴，执笔，也同样握枪，回家时他把家里坏了的电器拆开来练习拆弹。

公白飞没有试图阻止他。那时公白飞也成了社会哲学史的博士候选人。在那场最终演变成暴动，最初的目的也被遗忘了的学生游行中，公白飞挨了三个警棍，安灼拉挨了八个，热安还有巴阿雷甚至差点给逮进局子里关；从此公白飞找到他的方向：未来掌握在教师手中，不能依靠学院专断的教条，也必须破除经院的偏见陈规，更重要的是人民不应该无谓的流血。

曾经想把公白飞培养成接班学生的医生对他的决定大为惋惜，但安灼拉排除众议支持他，就像公白飞给安灼拉说的，「只要不弄伤自己，你想做的我都理解。」

所以在他们结婚六年后某个普通的星期二下午，公白飞在课室里给学生们归纳休谟自然神论的重点时被叫进学院办公室接电话，收到安灼拉在叙利亚内战的前线工作，当地游击部队引发地雷，联合国派出去的调解队伍被波及，安灼拉为了推开同事使他自己承受最大面积的爆炸威力。

他们没有吵过架，因为能两句话沟通清楚的问题实在不需要耗费二十句话外加扯嗓门加大音量来说明白，而生活里许多引起吵架的事件都小的不能更荒谬。有人会说这是因为他们都是天赐生活无忧的好运才这么轻松，可谁又知道安灼拉经常懒的铺床单，谁又知道公白飞会把书留在洗衣机里使他们所有的衣服全沾上拿不干净的纸屑呢?

所以他们不吵架。但是，当公白飞在救护车上看见那个对外头摆弄他的手脚，往他身上扎针的医疗员没有反应的安灼拉，他就特别想找他吵架，如果不是护士拒绝公白飞的询问，他还会动手去掐安灼拉，把他摇醒，命令他解释一切。

不过他没有这么做。他只是等到最后一场手术结束，跟回病房，坐在床边。既然情况稳定了，他们就可以慢慢来。医生建议公白飞找些安灼拉孰悉的声音播放给他听，这到简单。他们领证那晚，古费拉克演奏完三部曲子就开始起哄要安灼拉与公白飞合奏，并且严词拒绝波泰西尼第一号挽歌的提议。于是他们演奏了巴赫，他既开启公白飞与安灼拉生命交会的第一个节点，也就最适宜开启他们即将共度的七十年的第一个夜晚。

**Schafe können sicher weiden 羔羊安然牧放**

**Wo ein guter Hirte wacht. 在那牧人明察的目光里**

**Wo Regenten wohl regieren 以智慧引导统御者**

**Kann man Ruh' und Friede spüren 为心灵带来宁静**

**Und was Länder glücklich macht. 以幸福喜悦祝福大地**

至少安灼拉在睡梦里是宁静的。钢琴与低音大提琴协奏的这部清唱剧在平板里循环播放，手术后的第七天，公白飞仍在等待。

**4.**

[Frédéric Chopin- Etudes, Op. 25:No. 1 in A-Flat Major "Aeolian Harp"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3UzEuGJ4MXE)

“丈夫”这一词的意义太过浅薄，”伴侣”也尚不足够囊括他们所有的关系，当他们说”另一半”，人们大多想到的是影视里描绘的模范关系而非亚里斯多芬在《会饮篇》所言。这是语言的死角，最后公白飞给人介绍安灼拉时依然只称呼他的名字，安灼拉差不多也放弃在他会的语言里找到最好的字眼，人前也只称呼公白飞的大名；也就是说，没人－真的没人，给他们造各种外号浑名的朋友们也在这个范畴－知道安灼拉有个与他那太阳神般只可远观的形象形成重大反差的昵称，公白飞也有个无法与他拥有的二十一世纪的孔多赛或西赛罗此类的名声连上号的小名(这太过了，公白飞无数次对安灼拉轻微抱怨，这都不知道是在抬举他还是羞辱孔多赛)。

「安琪，」公白飞在朋友们进门前，靠在安灼拉的耳畔，说，「第十四天了，你什么时候准备好呢?」

然后大伙儿热热闹闹又进来了，格朗泰尔的笑话笑不醒安灼拉，热安给朋友们烘的柠檬塔也没办法叫安灼拉睁开眼睛。博须埃作势去掀他眼皮子，被爱潘妮一巴掌打去角落。

「我必须说这是个奇迹，」若李做完例行检查后说道，「没有男性伤员躺在床上整整两周不省人事还没有变成猕猴桃的。真的，除了安灼拉，没有人达成过这个成就。或许该联系下吉尼斯世界纪录办公室。」

「多可惜!」古费拉克嚷道，「我本来期待着给你拍张猕猴桃照呢，安灼拉，这张照片可以向世界证明你不是天神而是个小可爱。」

整个ABC笑倒在地，公白飞在病房的洗手间清洗刮胡刀，也笑着摇头。

「但是这很奇怪，」若李又对着病床里的患者说，「照道理你早该醒了，领袖，你脑子没伤，也没有变植物人的危机，少说你至少要对光照测试有反应，可你偏不，你这是要一路睡到九月结束的架势。」

「这样不行，你这是要错过七月十四日。」格朗泰尔附和。

「若李，」公白飞问，「有没有这类案例是心理因素导致病患不肯醒过来的?」

若李用原子笔扣着鼻头想了想，转身去医疗站叫了心理医生进来，医生们给安灼拉重新做了次CT扫描，并且证实公白飞的怀疑。

「一切都是正常的，」心理医生告诉他，「但是我们并不知道您的伴侣在叙利亚究竟经历过什么，或者看见过什么，这种昏睡是脑部强制人体休眠的结果，大脑藉此进行自我修复，现在我们只能等他自己准备好。」

因此，公白飞继续放任朋友们在病床边吵闹，也继续给安灼拉播放他们经常一起演奏的曲子。他们双边的父母都来瞧过安灼拉，父亲们都希望请个专门看护，母亲们既心疼病床里睡不醒的那个也心疼醒着却日渐憔悴的那个，在走廊里抱着公白飞哭。

「别担心，他很快就会醒，」公白飞笑着对母亲们说，「我直觉他明天一早就醒了。」

送走父母后他回到病床边，继续与安灼拉聊天。这两周内他们的朋友制作出班表，轮流来盯梢病患，让公白飞能够回到学校完成他要讲授的课堂；没比他们小多少的学生们写了慰问卡，录了视频，也都由公白飞带给安灼拉。古费拉克临时办募款演出，收入全部捐赠给与安灼拉一同遭受地雷波及受伤的同事及其家属。演奏的曲目是肖邦第一号钢琴协奏曲以及第二十五号练习曲。公白飞买了网上直播入口的票，医院里也有其他病人集资买公播链接，就在医院的大厅播映。公白飞则是在房里，架起平板让安灼拉一起听。弗以伊参与这次演出的弦乐部，毕竟作为一位波兰唯粉，又是这起国际意外伤者的朋友，没有人比他更明白肖邦的音乐对伤痛的治愈力。古费拉克是他们这辈音乐家里最擅长也最爱剑走偏锋的，他的肖邦既不是消毒过的清洁也不是直系本格派那样富有优雅的想象。古费拉克这回把肖邦生生演奏出某种趋近舒伯特式的，毫不避讳情感，裸露又直白的气息。乐评家要跳起来砸眼镜大骂了，比这个更糟的是他们找不到话来进行他们喜欢的毒辣批评。古费拉克弹着钢琴，重音起的猛烈，平滑的连音被演奏成流水的断音，起先像在泄愤，最后他的愤怒、焦虑、无奈、忧怨又全都融进音乐的忘川，那早已不受病躯困缚的伟大灵魂带走伤怀，絮絮低语着为人民重新燃起希望。

这场演出结束后音乐厅现场的观众起立鼓掌将近半个钟头，指挥当着摄像头的拍摄拿起手帕擦拭通红的眼睛，还有铺天盖地的评论有如海啸席卷网上都可暂且不表，在古费拉克演奏第二十五号练习曲的第一号《风弦琴(Aeolian harp)》时，安灼拉醒了。算上在叙利亚抢回性命后暂时静置不能移动的时间，在他平安回到巴黎，平安度过手术又平安撑过危险期，在他彷佛月下长眠不醒的恩迪米翁般度过十七天后，安灼拉睁开了眼睛。

午后的阳光透过百叶窗帘照进病房，窗帘在空调下极轻微地震颤，阳光落在他们身上，很像几年前他们还没有被工作追着跑那会，把攒着的积蓄花费在一次富森的旅游，选定一间面向山湖的饭店，那天早晨公白飞看见金色的阳光照映在湖面，落叶掉在水上的波动打碎那光，整个湖面粼粼闪烁，从此公白飞也学会欣赏山湖的美丽[2]。公白飞在窗边看湖，精神德国人安灼拉走过来，从他背后伸手环绕他。公白飞回身与安灼拉相拥。湖光又被湖水反射到岸上的饭店，透过窗子也照亮他们。

安灼拉睁开双眼，彷佛做足所有准备，在他睁眼的瞬间便已清醒，他的眼睛是海洋的蓝，海水下燃烧着火焰。公白飞握着他没有打石膏，缠满纱布的左手。

「－飞儿?」这是安灼拉的第一句话。

「是我。」公白飞微笑着说。

安灼拉又眨眨眼睛，还没有辨认出平板里的琴声，也尚未瞧出周遭的环境。他问，「这里是哪里?」

「巴黎。」公白飞说，「你到家了。」

安灼拉动动手指，发现两只手都不能多动，他的右手被石膏固定，左手被公白飞不轻不重紧握。

「那不着急，」公白飞说，「醒了就好。」

「飞儿。」

「我在呢。」

富森的湖光随着《风弦琴》进入渐弱的尾声消散。夹在安灼拉食指的心电检测器侦测到波动，发出急促的提示音，很快又被练习曲第二号《蜜蜂(The Bees)》的急板盖过。照道理公白飞该按铃请医生来，但是他没有。公白飞拥有惊人的耐心，他善于等待，这给了安灼拉很多空间组织他想说的话。

「我以为再也见不到你了。」安灼拉费力地眨着眼睛阻挡那里头的泪水，说。

「别说傻话，安琪。」公白飞说完，俯身吻他，然后按铃通知医疗站。

若李进行检查时格朗泰尔来了，也正在用手机看古费拉克的演出。对于安灼拉终于决定醒过来，格朗泰尔发表看法，「苹果终于有人吃啦。」

他在病房现学削苹果的艺术，若李又喊来更多医疗员，搞定整套检查，在病历表写过详细的纪录，宣布道，「预计三天后出院，接着在家里躺，要等到你的头疼尔鸣都停止，至少拆掉一半的绷带才算真的好。」

「别的不说，」格朗泰尔说，「你先告诉我们领袖晚点会不会又回去睡成雕像?」

「不会。」若李说，「除非嗑了麻醉药。向导，你总算可以自己睡个好觉啦。」

「我倒忘了，」公白飞握着安灼拉的手，对他说，「我从家里取了毛毯想来给你盖，一直放在车里，我现在去拿，很快就回来。」

「悠着点。」若李装模作样，用病历本搧着风说道。格朗泰尔笑出动物叫声。

安灼拉不理他们，他躺在病床上亲吻公白飞的鼻尖，这才放他离开。

公白飞面带微笑，已经认识他们的护士给他道贺，他也挨个答谢。他搭电梯到地下停车场，坐进车，从家里取来的毛毯就在副驾。公白飞一手握住方向盘，拿下眼镜，他早该在病房独自留守时，或他的学校办公室，甚至在他回家拿过夜用品的前十六个傍晚时掉的泪水终于能够正常泉涌而落。他坐在车里，在停车场昏暗的灯下，靠着驾驶座尽情痛哭。等他哭完，公白飞就可以上楼，回去赶跑听闻新消息赶来采访的媒体，面对眨巴眼睛等待着的学生，面对关爱他们的家人朋友，也能继续照料他的挚友、伴侣、兄弟、师长、爱人，名为公白飞的宇宙里的太阳，滋养他灵魂的不老泉，继续照料他的安灼拉，继续进行他们的生活。

**5.**

[Franz Schubert- Sonata For Arpeggione And Piano In A Minor, D.821:2. Adagio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gba2FugrBV0)

他们到家后，安灼拉给公白飞解释在梦境里拖住他，导致他延误十几天才清醒的原因。那是安灼拉在叙利亚的亲眼所见，爆炸前的最后一秒，整个调解团队都还在试着搞定那些问题。他的大脑乘机强制安灼拉彻底休眠，却忘记它的拥有者－同时也是它自己－有多顽强，爆炸的创伤会消失，那些被他看进眼底的见闻却会跟随安灼拉一生。公白飞想知道的是联合国的并非维和部队(Peacekeeping Force)的人员为什么会出现在内战前线，安灼拉也给了合理的答案。公白飞接受他的答案，也理解并原谅他，也清楚说明他还没有完全消气。

安灼拉很想要听低音大提琴，问题是他自己就坐不上琴凳，坐上了也没法开琴盖按键盘。经过数天躺平休养，安灼拉养回足够的力气让他从卧室移动到琴房。

「你想试试?」公白飞问。

安灼拉点头。公白飞打开琴盖，拉开琴凳，安灼拉在他的协助下坐上琴凳，八十八枚琴键也盯着他们的拥有者。

公白飞坐在琴凳的左边。安灼拉的右手还没拆石膏，他用可以活动的手指算乐点，抬起左手放上钢琴，演奏出两个小节，旋律节拍相当简单，公白飞认出来了，安灼拉咬着牙关又放下手。

「疼。」他说。

安灼拉获准出院回家，若李也给他开功课，他必须开始进行左手抓握的复健，从握弹力球开始，接着是弹簧钳，而且会疼才是好事，这表示他的周边神经也在康复。刚开始安灼拉握着弹力球，疼的冷汗直冒，缩在靠枕棉被里哼哼唧唧，公白飞在旁边监督他练习，把精装书放在腿上当桌垫，一边批改学生的论文报告，看见安灼拉的模样，他笑着说，「现在知道疼了是吧。」

安灼拉委屈，却也不敢反驳，练习够了就让公白飞给他上新绷带换药。不久后复健练习进步到握弹簧钳，若李来瞧过后又把钳子调紧三个度。安灼拉做着练习又是冷汗直冒哼哼唧唧，公白飞看的心疼，他开口叫停，安灼拉咬着牙凶光毕露，是跟他手里不屈不挠的钳子较上劲了，那天夜里，被调紧的钳子屈服于安灼拉的毅力，安灼拉则屈服于公白飞的命令，放下钳子，扶着墙自行进了浴室，让公白飞把他身上能擦的地方擦洗过，换上干净睡衣回床上继续睡觉。

当安灼拉在钢琴旁垂下左手，公白飞说，「安琪，你办到了。」

「我还能有机会弹钢琴吗。」安灼拉说。

「有呀，」公白飞说，「你只是需要多些时间完全康复，手感自然会回来。」

安灼拉又开始苦笑，「你相信?」

「我相信(Je crois)。」公白飞回答，简明且笃定，他又补充，「我知道(Je sais)。」

安灼拉翻过手，盯着他的掌心。为了避免意外弄丢，安灼拉在叙利亚工作时向来把他们的婚戒系在链子上挂着，现在他必须长期留在巴黎，戒指就回到他的无名指了。他们的戒指是素面，内侧隽刻对方的全名，当生活化做夜晚里的猛虎，吼声如同晴天霹雳轰然炸响，这串名字就是他们无形的盔甲盾牌。他们把各自最刚硬的面孔显露在外，藏起内里，因为外头的人不需要知道最坚定的青年领袖也会怀疑自己，法国教育史上最年轻的正教授也有需要找出口发泄心绪的时候。ABC的朋友们为彼此分担许多，有些问题却是朋友们也分摊不了。

公白飞搂着安灼拉。他倚在他配偶的肩窝，这里是他的领地也是哭墙，安灼拉哭了。他不懊悔，但是很伤心，钢琴很早以前就不再只是构成他的一部份，而是构成他们的一部分。少了钢琴的低音大提琴显得过于单薄了。

「会好的。」公白飞说，「安琪，一切都会好。」

他让安灼拉坐在琴房的扶手椅，转身取来高脚椅和低音大提琴，有段时间没有被演奏的琴需要调音，公白飞花了点时间校准琴音，然后他演奏给安灼拉听。

安灼拉和公白飞合奏过些曲子给公白飞的祖母听。老太太是他的音乐启蒙，是公白飞家乡当地爱乐团的首席大提琴，改谱过马勒第五号交响的第四乐章，将弦乐交响改成大提琴与钢琴奏鸣曲，珍藏多年却找不到能担任钢琴的人选。那年公白飞把安灼拉带回家过圣诞假期，老太太直接就把谱赠给他们，连包装都省了。他们就在公白飞的家人面前为祖母首演这部不曾问世的奏鸣曲，然后祖母开始点歌似地说了些曲目，其中有部曲子是安灼拉和公白飞在他们参加的非正式乐团合奏过的。挽歌到他们手里成了柔美和谐的颂歌，外头在下雪，屋里听音乐的人在琴声里响起各自的往事，公白飞的父母裹着同一条毯子，老祖母拿起桌上的相框，把她的丈夫拥抱在心口。公白飞用的是他祖母的大提琴，安灼拉用的是公白飞祖父的钢琴，他自己的父母在手机视频对面也陷入沉默。

曲终，亲戚里的女孩子们别过脸抹眼泪。老太太却笑了。

「你们体会到了。」她对他们说。

公白飞同祖母感情很好，因此圣诞假期过后两个半月，他们又从巴黎搭国内班机飞回他家乡，在丧礼上为祖母演奏她改谱后只听过一次的奏鸣曲版本马勒第五号交响第四乐章，教堂的钢琴品质比祖父母家的琴差些，安灼拉尽力去演奏，托衬乐谱里标示的大提琴主音。家族给祖母办了个体面的丧礼，住在家乡的亲戚送他们到机场，公白飞温和的与他们道别，下了飞机也送他父母到停车场，看他们坐进汽车才温和地道别。当时他们还租房，安灼拉叫车来载他们回住处，途中停在店家外，由安灼拉下去买熟食当晚餐，然后他们回家。第四乐章奏鸣曲的谱就搁在被他们堆满书的桌面，博泰西尼的乐谱本夹在阿尔突塞(Louis Pierre Althusser)和卢梭之间。

公白飞用手指间拂着纸页泛黄的谱，他早该在教堂、或在祖母家、或在搭亲戚的车回机场的路上掉的眼泪终于能够正常掉落。安灼拉过来拥抱他。他比公白飞高了那么一点点，公白飞倚靠在他的知己、恋人、挚友、兄弟，他的后盾的肩膀，安心地舒缓他的痛苦。

「会好的，飞儿，」安灼拉摩娑他的背，手掌扶着公白飞的后颈，彼此头靠着头，告诉他，「一切都会好的。我在这里呢。」

在那之后，除了结婚当晚，他们没有在家以外的地方，没有在任何旁人面前演奏过博泰西尼第一号挽歌。

**6.**

[Bottesini- Elegy No. 1 for Piano and Double Bass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJLN43M-RGE)

该来的虽迟但到。联合国摆平的了国际舆论却摆平不了法国境内的报纸也摆平不了求知若渴的大学生。

安灼拉出院后一直是ABC们帮忙挡记者。他们各出奇招，马吕斯、珂赛特，热安和弗以伊走鸽派，古费拉克、格朗泰尔、爱潘妮等其他人全走鹰派，若李有个特别好用的说词：病人隐私，无可奉告。

公白飞也无数次在课堂或在前往课堂的路上对学生们保证他们的青年领袖安然无恙，直到某天受邀到学校演讲的巴黎市警政署长私底下来建议他们寻个时机，由朋友们还有联合国的人陪同，举办记者会，以免舆论风向一不对整件事就成了其他调解委员的家属攻击安灼拉的武器。(说起来当年拿木棍揍他们的警察还是这位刚直严苛，从基层一路做了三十年来到警界最高位的前探长的手下，不过这就算了，看在他在那场暴动后亲自释放热安的份上)

公白飞着实把这个建议在脑海翻来覆去思考许久，最后他把朋友们喊到家里，安灼拉也成功自行移动到客厅，ABC们开会讨论，决定等安灼拉恢复到新的阶段就召开新闻说明会。这段时间公白飞过回相对正常稳定的生活，碰上他得整天在学校的日子，他就中午回家来瞧安灼拉。石膏拆除以后安灼拉的右手换成给布带吊着，两手进行不同程度的复健，周一到周五由公白飞监督他做腿部活动练习，周末则得上物理治疗师那儿做更多练习。安灼拉想睡的时间也减少很多。几个没有课也没有教务会议的下午，公白飞坐在床边，安灼拉手上捏着弹簧钳，他们就聊天。几乎所有的话题都让他们聊过了，他们错过但不遗憾的乐团公演、学生结合时事的短论文报告、一些近期未来的计划、拉威尔、西穆尔丹、聚四金德(Patrick Süskind)的独幕戏[3]，韦瓦第、加谬。新的咖啡机、暑假、给父母打电话的日子。

生活还是可以继续，如果安灼拉不那么坚持开始把他脑子里的数据库同步到联合国人道事务协调厅数据库的话。

重伤复原这种事最讲究按部就班，也就是说法兰西最坚定无惧的青年领袖就算更新完他的数据库也没有用，医院的一道命令下来就把安灼拉封印在家，解封日期端看主治大夫判定他是否完全康复。

「这样安灼拉还出的去吗?」古费拉克这样问。

「起开。」若李愤怒地说。

公白飞没忍住大笑起来。安灼拉在旁边同格朗泰尔看他摇滚专辑的歌词，由于除了复健、吃药、吃饭、睡觉他无事可做，安灼拉有限度地参与进ABC的艺术摇滚工作室新专辑的歌词编辑工作，只有在格朗泰尔带歌词来访的时候才能上工。

对于安灼拉关心的另一桩问题，若李也给他重新做了遍检查。

「向导说的对，」他说，「好好休养，好好复健，手感会慢慢回来。」

公白飞没有说，「我告诉过你了。」

他只是在安灼拉听见这个消息，眼睛又一次亮起来时露出满意的微笑。安灼拉的头发长长了，足够盖住他额头的疤，他的金头发曾在音乐厅的灯光下晃得公白飞看不清楚眼前来了得是大学生还是他一直在寻找，一直在等待的那个人。

物理治疗师看过手部复健的情况，同意安灼拉可以从左手开始练习演奏最简单的钢琴曲。安灼拉用右手算乐点，左手仍旧演奏它该负责的乐段，那旋律很简单，只是他们的那部曲子里，钢琴部的左手辅音。缺乏右手辅音的音符略显寂寞。公白飞拿低音大提琴来配，于是钢琴有了底，互补且和谐。低音大提琴的声响流泄在他们的琴房，也许在楼上书房能听得更清楚，不过一切都很对。挽歌本身的意境被从他们手上出来的音符消弥，这是部奏鸣曲，两种乐器相辅相成，精巧且私密，柔和也稳定，平静的旋律里藏着一如既往的野心。

安灼拉垂下左手，轻握成拳，又松开。公白飞放下低音大提琴，也坐上琴凳，问，「还疼不疼?」

「好多了。」安灼拉说。

「歇会吧，」公白飞说，「今天你练习得够多了。」

安灼拉点点头。他自行移动回卧室，坐上床，公白飞把安灼拉再往床里边挪，窗外的巴黎日光正盛，下午四点的气温约有三十一度。公白飞坐在床边，握住那只贴着防水医疗胶布的左手，俯身亲吻安灼拉，为了不使额角的伤口沾水，他的头发有几处已经黏到一块儿很久了。

公白飞让安灼拉休息。他来到浴室，在浴缸里放水，准备好干毛巾，给吹风机插上电，又把矮椅子搬进浴室，估算好距离摆在吸水地毯。接着他回卧室，安灼拉从浅眠睁开眼睛，对他的挚友、知音、师长、兄弟、爱人，他的节拍器，名为安灼拉的宇宙里的整个星云的柔和笑容报以不信任，畏惧的眼神。

「现在知道怕了是吧，」公白飞微笑着说，「来洗头。」

注:

[1]席勒《欢乐颂》里的几句

[2]原著里飞喜欢瀑布更甚山湖

[3]即本文灵感来源，聚四金德《低音大提琴(Der Kontrabaß)》，首演于1981年。

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**[义仁] 对位和弦 (公白飞x安灼拉)**

**基本是上一篇《低音大提琴》的后续，我喜欢描写有血有肉做为人 ~~(即OOC)~~ 的安灼拉**

音乐家设定继续搞

灵魂伴侣婚后多年日常尬聊(?

可全文搭配[马勒第五号交响第四乐章大提琴版](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4bZ57nxP8s)

也可以继续个别收听节点自带的BGM

1\. [Sergei Rachmaninov Cello Sonata in G Minor, Op. 19: III. Andante](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8E9GXO2ny4)

「我们得谈谈。」公白飞说。

「好。」安灼拉说。

是时候了。算上大学时光，公白飞构成他的生命已有十五年。他们经历几次大小不等的意外，三场丧礼，现在是他们好好谈一场的时间。

「也许我们得签个协议书。」安灼拉微笑着说。

「不，」公白飞说话的时候握着他的手。安灼拉从那次重伤休养回来后，他的左手小指偶然会失去知觉。不过现在没有。

公白飞说，「问题比签署协议书简单，从反面来说也更复杂。事实是，眼下要解决的也不是这个。」

「但是我们早该开始谈了。」安灼拉说。

「安琪，」公白飞在他一贯的温和里展现出罕有的严肃，他的眼睛是冰蓝色，冰却不是冰，剔透的水晶宫折射阳光，光里的一切都和煦且多彩。

「放手吧。」公白飞握着他的手，轻轻地说，「你父亲不会高兴看见你这样的。」

安灼拉接到电话时是耶路撒冷当地时间正中午。联合国人道事务协调厅在巴勒斯坦领土设置办公室，叙利亚事件后上面把安灼拉调去靠后的内勤单位，公白飞打给他时，安灼拉刚从本-古瑞安国际机场抵达酒店，原先他要在那儿住四天，协调会议地点就在酒店沙龙。

「你能搭最快的班机回来吗?」公白飞说，「我们需要你回家。」

「发生什么事了?」安灼拉问道。

等到他的班机上升到可以开无线网络的高度，安灼拉才收到公白飞的电邮。公白飞要安灼拉维持着平静的困惑直到他安全坐上回巴黎的飞机。他发出消息，公白飞就寄来叙述完整的邮件，说明安灼拉的父亲开车在路上，遵守规则等待红灯时间结束，另一辆逃避警察拦检的汽车窜过马路撞上他，从驾驶座那一边。逃犯也受到重伤，安灼拉的父亲伤的更重，破碎的汽车零件卡在致命的地方。经过两天救治，医生告知安灼拉的母亲是时候叫他们的孩子回家了。

公白飞在戴高乐机场等他，安灼拉下了国际班机就转国内航班回到家乡。公白飞握着他失去知觉的左手。飞回勒皮昂沃莱的路上，安灼拉把头枕着公白飞的肩膀；他在这个领地小憩、思考、聆听有趣的事物，也卸下武装。该处理的相关工作都结束后才真正开始进行的究责谈判由安灼拉代替母亲处理，他的法学知识范畴仅限国际法，安灼拉花了几个晚上通读民事谈判需要了解的规章；公白飞陪他，他就枕着公白飞搞懂那些天书似的条文，再花几天冷冷静静去谈判。他比逃犯的辩护律师更像律师，也许对方对安灼拉的经历也做过功课，谈判很顺利。他在事务所工作，公白飞还有他自己的父亲就在家里陪安灼拉的母亲度过艰难的伤痛期。

「为什么非要记得他最后的模样，而不记他好的时候?」公白飞说，「这样的记忆只是另一种形式的折磨[1]，安琪，别继续折磨你自己。」

安灼拉想辩驳，公白飞说的却是真话。公白飞从来不说假话，他向来只是等到最恰当的时机才把真相说出来。

他们在家里，通常谈话发生的地点会在琴房，这里是真正完全属于他们自己的。除了十一年前他们结婚当晚，后面几回次父母来巴黎且住在这间屋子的客房，或者钢琴需要调音师校准时必要的妥协，他们没有为任何访客开过琴房的门。为了保存乐器，琴房的空调长年开启，温度湿度合宜。这里摆着他们从最早一起租的屋子带来的旧沙发，公白飞的低音大提琴和安灼拉的钢琴，吸音地毯绵软，墙上挂有标本盒。公白飞在医学院听课那段时间对蚕蛾产生兴趣，他的鳞翅目标本珍品也在琴房得到良好保存。

「停下来，」公白飞告诉他，他的声音也愈发哑了，

「他不会喜欢你这么做。」

在他身边，安灼拉感觉自己踩在坚实的土壤。他们都已熟知安慰彼此的方法，每次也都奏效，他们是这样互相陪伴着战胜无数生理与心理的创伤。

事实是安灼拉不喜欢眼泪，只是有那么几回他对自己也没办法。那包含他几乎不能移动手指弹钢琴的那整半年，也包含今天。回到巴黎后公白飞依然只穿着黑色，标本盒在灯光下的影子理应出现在公白飞坐的位置，安灼拉没有看见影子，他反应过来了。

「放手，亲爱的，」公白飞对他耳语，简单的彷佛只是又一次枕边的恬淡情话，「放手，安琪，你们流着相同的血液，他做得到，你也做得到。」

安灼拉反应过来，他可以放手了。

「这不公平，飞儿，」他说，「为什么是他?」

「因为这是生命。」公白飞温柔地说。

「我没有父亲了。」安灼拉说。

「我知道，」公白飞在安灼拉耳畔说，「我也到过那里(I’ve been there)。」

「但是为什么会这样?」安灼拉说。

「因为，」公白飞回答，「这是我们的生命。」

公白飞听上去也很像他的乐器。低音大提琴加强音乐的低声部，为弥撒曲奏出旎旎回音，彷佛圣诗的低吟，看不见的长河绕梁三尺，距离愈远愈能辨明琴声诉说的私语，距离愈近使人愈能找回立足的重心。

安灼拉找回立足的方式了，在他重新站稳之前，他还有些时间可在公白飞的拥抱里，由他的配偶、师长、知音，他的后盾，构成他们生命这部奏鸣曲的低音大提琴，还有他自己的眼泪治疗他。

2\. [Johann Sebastian Bach- Air on the G String arr. Cello](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bToy7kFOWpY)

父亲很早前给他们说过他想要在丧礼播放的曲目。公白飞与安灼拉就在他父亲的丧礼，为他合奏《G弦上的咏叹调 (Air on the G String)》；这部管弦乐组曲经过多个时代的多个音乐家改编，早已出现钢琴与大提琴版本的乐谱。他们借了教堂的乐器视谱排练过两次就正式为安灼拉的父亲演奏。另一部曲子父亲也听过他们的版本，拉勒马尼诺夫G大调大提琴奏鸣曲的钢琴部到安灼拉手里听起来像中早期贝多芬，弦乐部到了公白飞手里却像巴赫。

公白飞也像巴赫，讲究理性也过多温柔，工整、协和、史家确凿的硬性知识在公白飞身上获得了美；人们慌张时，公白飞是维稳的钟摆。当安灼拉开始在半夜被梦魇惊醒，公白飞也使他得到全然的安宁。

他父亲第一次听他们演奏的拉赫马尼诺夫是安灼拉大学第三年的新年假期，那回换成安灼拉带公白飞回家过节。他父母见过公白飞，听见他的名字，当场做起身家调查，最后揭出他们俩还有公白飞双亲在十几二十岁的时代修罗场般的黑历史，几乎刷新安灼拉对自己父母长久以来的观感；公白飞事前没听说过这些往事，照样波澜不惊，掏手机打回家，这四位经年不见面的小伙伴就隔着视频通话又重新会晤，并针对几项积累已久的问题进行和解。那场意料之外的发现相当于确认了安灼拉与公白飞的未来。结果皆大欢喜。至少父辈陈旧的未解难题不曾酿出罗密欧与朱丽叶式的悲剧。

「 **我们** 阻止的了 **你们**?」父亲问。

「不能。」公白飞还有安灼拉同时回答。父亲安静了，他母亲对此情景幸灾乐祸。那天傍晚，公白飞在参观书房，父亲把安灼拉带进院子，把他已经准备好却还没有机会告诉安灼拉的做一次清楚说明，包含他对安灼拉选定的未来职业的担忧，他的支持，包含婚姻，包含人生可能面临的困难抉择，包含他的骄傲。

「你是我最大的成就。」父亲这样对安灼拉说。

安灼拉则说，「别说这种话。我没有这么好。」

父亲露出笑容，并不回答。

回到勒皮昂沃莱，由公白飞开安灼拉母亲的车带他到医院。家族里关系好的亲戚也在，公白飞的父母也来了。安灼拉走进病房，看见那副长的很像他父亲的躯体被裹在绷带、呼吸机、氧气面罩，吗啡和葡萄糖输液机还有抗生素点滴药管里头，心电检测仪的接头夹在看不出形状的食指，罩着纱网的绷带遮住他的左半张脸。母亲阻止安灼拉揭开绿色的病床棉被，公白飞帮他掀开了。那时安灼拉体会到几年前他自己被人从叙利亚送回巴黎时公白飞的心情。

「但是你们为什么要折磨他?」安灼拉问道，「他已经够痛苦了，为什么不让他休息?」

「我们不愿意折磨他，」母亲缓慢地说，「是你父亲拒绝我们这么做。」

旁边的医生证实这个说法。父亲对外头的世界没有反应，败血症随时可能爆发，然而当医生提起关闭呼吸器，床头的心电检测仪立即出现大幅度波动。

「他在等你。」母亲说完，俯身去她丈夫耳畔说话，检测仪屏幕的红线突然充满活力地跳动。

公白飞在旁人看不见的地方晃晃他的手腕。安灼拉走近病床，握住父亲的手。

「休息吧，」安灼拉对父亲说，「我们会帮你照顾好你的妻子，我的母亲。什么都别担心。我们都会好好的。等你准备好放手，我们也就都准备好了。」

他隔着绷带亲吻父亲的额头，趋近正常波动的红线再度趋缓。医生征得安灼拉母亲的同意，关掉呼吸机，五分钟后，安灼拉的父亲消失在这个世界。

他们回家后经过近两个月才针对这件事，在琴房促膝长谈。安灼拉在旧沙发上蜷着，同时听见公白飞的心跳还有他说话的声音。九个月前，公白飞也在这张沙发里蜷着，同时听见安灼拉的心跳还有他说话的声音。

「没有人说过会这么困难。」安灼拉承认。

「这是我们势必要挺过去的一道坎，」公白飞说，「将来还有另一道，我确信将来那道坎会比现在更困难。」

安灼拉问，「你想过吗?」

「试着想过。」公白飞说，「但是，我不记得遇见你以前我是怎么过来的了。这很糟，将来我们当中一定有一个得独自面对这些问题，我却想不到好的解决办法。」

「我不大愿意现在想这些。」安灼拉说。

公白飞微笑着说，「你连自己的死亡都从容以对，却不能假想下我的。」

「那不一样，飞儿(Ferre)，」安灼拉说，「我的兄弟(Mon frère)。」

公白飞为这两个谐音又笑了。他们一直是兄弟，也比兄弟更亲。他们在一起十五年，不长不短也远远不够，他们所有关系汇整成由两个单词组成的专有名词。安灼拉尚且没有想过，也还不愿意(也许脑海深处的他自己更能使用正确词汇：他不敢)去设想缺少他的公白飞的生活。

「安琪，」公白飞揉揉安灼拉的左手，说，「留在巴黎吧。」

对于意外且过早失掉她的配偶，母亲展现出一种脆弱的刚强。她井井有条安排指邀请家人密友的丧礼，选定送行前为亲人朗诵的最后一篇诗，亲手写好讣告登报，联系税务律师准备做遗产整理。安灼拉做好这些事务的细节工作，朋友们纷纷打来致上哀悼，热安直接打给他母亲为她诵读他做的诗歌。

丧礼办的符合教规也足够简洁，很符合亡者的脾气。公白飞的父亲也参加抬棺，某个安灼拉很少见到的姑妈陪着他母亲。棺木下地后，母亲为她的丈夫朗诵最后一篇诗，安灼拉过去与她站在一块儿，母亲阖起经本，鸟在墓园的树梢大声鸣叫。

「他听见了。」他们的堂区神父说。

公白飞在工人开始铲土覆盖棺木时也过来，母亲挽着他们的手。丧礼的宾客很少，他们进行过最后的悼念，告别离开安灼拉的父母家，公白飞送他们出去，家里恢复安静。

「刚开始，你父亲希望你学习弦乐，你曾爷爷留的琴还在阁楼，到现在只有公白飞用过。你爸爸不会大提琴，」母亲对安灼拉说，「我们带你去见音乐教师，结果，你才进教室，一溜烟就跑去敲钢琴了。」

话说的有趣，母亲的泪水跟随音节断句开始掉落，安灼拉抱紧她。那个时候是母亲的模样令他疼痛。

公白飞等到她发泄够了，找回相对平稳的呼吸，才开口询问能不能再借一次那部大提琴来用，然后他同他自己的父亲去阁楼找出琴搬进起居室。安灼拉给他们仅剩的这两位亲长冲茶，公白飞整理好大提琴，调过音，问，「他最喜欢曲子是哪一部?」

母亲的答案在他们的预想范围里，她拿起经本交给安灼拉。于是公白飞给那两位已经不在现场的亲人演奏巴赫D大调第三号管弦组曲的大提琴独奏版本，安灼拉翻到夹有书签的地方，再往后翻几页，找到他要的段落，就着大提琴也为所有人朗读。

**Set me as a seal upon thine heart,** **将我做汝心封笺，**

 **as a seal upon thine arm:** **恰似汝臂有纹章，**

 **for love is strong as death;** **因爱与死同等强大，**

 **jealousy is cruel as the grave:** **嫉恨如坟土残酷，**

 **the coals thereof are coals of fire,** **炭火生焰，**

 **which hath a most vehement flame.** **如烈火熊熊不灭** [2]

没有音乐的生活不至于变成恶梦，只会使悲哀不必要地停留过久。音乐是最好的治疗师，乐谱就是疗法，每个人都能从他熟稔的作曲家的遗产获得最好的疗养。公白飞的祖母离开时他们这么做，他母亲走后他们也这么做，安灼拉的父亲不在计划内地离开后，他们还是这么做。弗雷德里克‧肖邦如同既往为他们驱走哀愁，乔瓦尼‧博泰西尼为他们找回新的步调，与原先相差无几，不过少了些非怎么样不可的执着，多了点在犹豫中逐渐明朗的决定。他们在家里合奏第一号挽歌，几处乐点不符合乐谱标示，但这是他们的版本，并不属于作曲者，两种乐器合出不在博泰西尼计划里的对位和弦。

安灼拉垂下手腕，十只手指还留在键盘，他歪着头对公白飞说，「也许我们该做些录音。」

公白飞思考片刻后说，「有道理。」

3\. [Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart- Piano Sonata No. 8 in a-minor KV 310: 2mvt. Andante cantabile con espressione](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWQLgmwuFg0)

主流的底层是平庸[3]，主流的顶层是风格－妄想靠模仿还原作曲家本意是平庸，尊重作曲家本意且保有个人心性即是风格。做为业余音乐家里的非主流乐器选手，公白飞达到许多专业音乐家达不到的主流顶层；卡尔‧冯‧迪特斯多夫(Carl Ditters von Dittersdorf)或许会乐意听公白飞公开演奏他的低音大提琴协奏作品。安灼拉在业余钢琴家的范围安心保有他自己满意的演奏方式，不完全正规，也不自我欺骗。古费拉克已经超出专业音乐家里主流乐器选手的主流顶层范围。格朗泰尔给他做专辑设计，差点没忍住把这句真实但浮夸的赞誉写在封面。

「你还好?」格朗泰尔问。

「很好，」安灼拉说，「如果大伙儿接受这个事实并停止继续问我们就更好。」

格朗泰尔拿螺丝起子表演了个不靠开罐器戳走酒瓶软木塞的绝技，给安灼拉再倒上三分之一杯白兰地。丧假期间原先由安灼拉负责的协调会议已经让同事搞定了。公白飞认为安灼拉最好也再缓缓，所以他继续休假，十年里累积起来的休假天数足够重复许多次环游世界八十天。丧假期间他们留在家乡照料母亲，她开始动手整理父亲的遗物。丧假结束后他们回巴黎，公白飞得教课，安灼拉就拜访朋友。格朗泰尔的艺术工作室也是个小录音间(真正的ABC摇滚录音棚钥匙在爱潘妮那儿)，满屋子墙壁飞满干颜料，地板全是大理石木板黏土铁钉等废弃材料，架着在窗下晾晒的最大号帆布内容差不多同它后边的墙一样，格朗泰尔的小提琴扔在空画架，乌木琴身也沾上油漆，安灼拉看的肉痛，弗以伊给格朗泰尔整理小提琴均不收费，换做普通人大约要破产。

格朗泰尔说，「你该留在巴黎，知道吗。」

「我正在想这件事，」安灼拉说。

「那就留下来。」

「你怎么就突然关心起这些了?」

「我不是为我们自己人说这些，也不是为外头那堆信仰你的法兰西小青年，」格朗泰尔说，「至少，为了公白飞，你该留在巴黎。」

关于他这两个朋友，格朗泰尔有不少可称黑料的事迹能说嘴。安灼拉在联合国巴黎分部的实习期经常被问及下班后到晚上七点之间的空档上酒吧的意愿[4]，他不明所以一概回绝，并且把这些使他困惑的事件告诉公白飞。公白飞在学校里也有类似的情况，最后他在办公桌摆上成排安灼拉的相框成功防止自己被骚扰，并将这些问题抱怨给朋友们听。

当时安灼拉趁着ABC聚会发问，「但是他们为什么老问同样的问题?难道我得写张拒绝标语贴在座位?」

公白飞听了只笑。格朗泰尔恨铁不成钢，若李是满地找头，爱潘妮则说，「领袖，那边有镜子，自己去照照，答案在你脸上。」

古费拉克用解小学生数学题的语气说，「我说简单点，不是所有有眼睛的人都看的出来你们是对位和弦。他们想要搞不和谐音，能理解吗?」

「粗俗。」热安大笑着指控。

马吕斯笑得脖子都红了，安灼拉继续困惑，公白飞靠过来吻他的太阳穴。

古费拉克为公白飞母亲的告别式演奏的过程正是格朗泰尔录的视频。

「别折磨我，」这是公白飞母亲确诊癌症第三期后宣布的第一句。

「我会接受治疗，也会经历呕吐、咳嗽、头秃，梦呓，这是我要为我的身体承担的，当我承担不了的时候，请不要折磨我。让我走。」

「好的。」她的家人说。

「现在，我想要指定下告别式的演奏曲目，」公白飞的母亲说，「除了《痛哭之日(Lacrymosa)》，我还希望古费拉克能弹些奏鸣曲。」

古费拉克在手机对面答应，安灼拉说，「为什么不让我演奏。」

公白飞的母亲抬起眉毛，「你能处理莫扎特?」

「我不弹他不表示我不会，」安灼拉说，「小星星变奏曲，土耳其进行曲，这些不是挺基本的吗。」

「亲爱的，」公白飞的母亲说，「你可别折磨我吧。」

古费拉克在视频里对他做了个消音手势，说，「领袖，让专业搞莫扎特的来。不过请您别那么严厉，夫人，您教我们数学时，格朗泰尔已经挨过您很多教鞭啦。」

整个ABC都来参加公白飞母亲的告别式。格朗泰尔带来全套装备，架起环绕收音器，两台摄像机摆在钢琴旁。古费拉克为他朋友的母亲，他的小学导师演奏莫扎特A小调第八号钢琴奏鸣曲。公白飞的母亲是莫扎特唯粉，这部奏鸣曲原先足够合适与她告别[5]，然而古费拉克选择别的处理方式。庄严的快板过于急促，八度音和谐的过份，高音部又太轻，换句话说，这个版本的A小调第八号给古费拉克整成喜剧了。公白飞的父亲首先笑出声音，接着是公白飞，接下来是安灼拉，ABC们，还有神父，唱诗班，以及教堂里被他们突然发笑也逗笑的观礼宾客。安灼拉在座位里扣着公白飞的手，那是从他母亲进入安宁照护期到告别式的时间里，他头一回看见公白飞笑。

棺木下地前，春季的阵风把公白飞父亲握着准备抛进墓穴的花束中，开的最盛的花朵吹下来，掉在附近的古费拉克身上。

「她听见了。」公白飞的父亲说完，以手掩面，潸潸的眼泪滚过指缝掉进草地。

「你能留在巴黎吗?」公白飞问。

这个问题在他们从勒皮昂沃莱返回巴黎后就占据他们的谈话，即使当他们躺在同一张床，在床单下面对面，由于距离足够进而只需要用最小的声量说话，公白飞也这么问他。

「可不可以给我些时间仔细想?」安灼拉说，「我想留下来，可现实尚未允许我留在我们的家。」

「好。」公白飞说。

然后他们在温暖的床里拥吻，在睡意还未完全席卷之前聊起其他话题。博泰西尼、自由主义、国家机器、戴维王，还没有批改且不怎么有动力改的期中论文，超市购物清单，迟迟找不到的乐谱本。罗伯斯庇尔，查士汀尼法典，周末的计划。

隔天清晨，安灼拉醒过来，感觉又像他们刚合租一间屋，彼此搂着睡了个好觉，在隔日早晨悠闲清醒。那时安灼拉的梦境尚不曾被枪炮声或破碎的遗躯占据。他的手还是被握着，公白飞依旧在他身边，一切都很好。

「我爱你。」他们同时说道，然后相视而笑。

4\. [Frédéric Chopin- Cello Sonata in G minor Op. 65 Largo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WDXh4sBZ4s)

大学入学那年，安灼拉十七岁，他比同龄学生稍晚进小学，距离法律意义成年前四个月便来到巴黎。在他正式与他的邻居结下友谊前，安灼拉没有真正融入过哪个群体。他选修很多课，生怕一不注意错过最能帮助他的课程。当时古费拉克住在他隔壁，格朗泰尔偕几个朋友在外边租了间大套房天天搞派对。古费拉克经常在音乐学撞见邻居，得知安灼拉总来他的地盘借琴房，好言相劝一番后把安灼拉领去他正在参加的非正式乐团。当时古费拉克忙着在国际各大比赛与丹尼尔‧特里芬诺夫(Danil Trifonov)、夏尔‧理查德德-哈默林(Charles Richard-Hamelin)或赵成珍等他们这一辈的钢琴神童较量，实在不能拨出时间参加那个乐团；安灼拉抱着帮个小忙的心态踏进音乐厅，在那之后成了乐团的常驻钢琴手。那只是个巴黎的爱乐青年组成的业余乐团，水平落差相当严重，还由于大伙儿都很忙，真正登台演奏仅在五次以内。安灼拉随古费拉克走进音乐厅，公白飞那会儿在低音大提琴首席，正在与热安聊天。他们演奏了巴赫的康塔塔，那也是唯一一部能够说服安灼拉的低音大提琴。整洁、成熟、理想也务实，真诚又私密，他们对上目光，公白飞没有直说的话全在他的音乐里。

后来他们开始在乐团外见面，安灼拉才搞清楚公白飞原来学的是大提琴，几年后出于身高还有演奏音色的变化，他改学低音大提琴，这两种乐器他都上手，也似乎没有什么弦乐谱难的倒他。公白飞到他住处拜访时看见安灼拉散乱的书籍，对他说，「你在着什么急?这些理念不是靠死记硬背就能达成实践的。」

彼时他们已经一道参加过不少学生活动，谈话的范围已经深入个人生活。那天晚间他们出门，安灼拉试着厘清他所想的东西却不大成功，那阵子安灼拉的生活堪称混乱，唯一稳定的是公白飞。他听毕安灼拉倾吐心中所想，凭着他那清晰的惊人的逻辑给安灼拉理出头绪，安灼拉感觉像有人在他乱糟糟的幽暗书房点起灯，他知道他想要甚么了。

「你听。」公白飞说着，把手按在安灼拉的上臂。

他们走过经常有街头音乐家表演的广场，路灯下独自一人的大提琴手就着音响里的钢琴部，演奏弗雷德里克‧肖邦仅有的一部大提琴奏鸣曲。(公白飞对音乐家喜好的选择是，谁待低音大提琴或大提琴好，他就待该音乐家好)

「他听起来很孤独。」安灼拉说的是演奏者。

「他也许孤独，作曲家的心灵却能陪伴他。」公白飞说，「异乡或疾病都阻拦不了肖邦，他的同胞为自由牺牲，他就用音乐治疗他的祖国。」

「”直到后人奋起代替我辈，直到世界回归自由(let others rise to take our place until the land is free)”，」安灼拉有感而发地说。

「并且，人也因此不再孤独。」公白飞说完，过来吻他。从那一刻起 **他** 就消失了，取代出现的是 **他们** ，一个平衡的共和，一篇爱奥尼亚式(Ionic)赋格，一部完美的对位和弦。G小调大提琴奏鸣曲来到第三乐章，安灼拉决心练会他几部肖邦作品的同时也决定把联合国开放给他们学校招聘的实习机会争取到手。两年半后，他办到了。

有时安灼拉会怀念他同时要完成大学第四年课业，还得在人道调解事务听实习的日子。格朗泰尔搞出他自己的工作室，堂而皇之把他们几个朋友共订的组织名称拿去注册营业号，ABC工作室自此成为游走在艺术界、政界以及摇滚/古典音乐界的立体魔方。

而在公白飞在两边父母面前公开表示支持安灼拉的工作决定过后十二年，他对安灼拉说，「别再回去巴勒斯坦了，留在巴黎吧。」

安灼拉说，「飞儿，那里的人需要自由。」

「说实话，安琪，我不认为我能再承受另一场意外。」公白飞扶了把眼镜，带着平静的微笑，又说，「换在1832年，我会与你一起参加六月革命。但是现在是二十一世纪，请让我自私一次－留下来，巴黎的办公室也有很多只有你能够做好的事。」

安灼拉自认清楚他碰上的问题，公白飞私下里找若李谈了，后者秉着维护朋友身心健康的座右铭敦促安灼拉到心理科，这回若李的疑虑并不虚假。

几年间他们经历工作的打磨，也参与亲友的生活。马吕斯孩子们的受洗仪式，爱潘妮代表ABC工作室登台领奖，古费拉克再度拥有新猫，热安和弗以伊的八周年纪念日。两边双亲的结婚纪念日。公白飞的母亲坚持到过完第四十个纪念日才放手离开，他们在家乡打点好所有后事，确认他父亲逐渐习惯独自生活，才回到巴黎。古费拉克为告别式演奏的视频让格朗泰尔做成高清档案发给他们。安灼拉开车时公白飞就在副驾重温那部过分搞笑的莫扎特。

「睡一会儿。」安灼拉对他说。

「好。」公白飞说。

他们是这么过来的。回到家里，安灼拉把他们行李箱装的衣物分类扔进洗衣机，其余物品迅速归位；公白飞在厨房做咖啡，自动咖啡机运转的当儿，他拿汤匙搅拌用瓦斯炉煮的牛奶，他们都不喜欢浓缩奶球，煮沸过的牛奶香气更厚。安灼拉在厨房外等着，公白飞刮掉热牛奶上头凝固成膜的蛋白质，擎起小锅把牛奶加进咖啡，然后他想起他母亲喝咖啡喜欢放两颗方糖。把倒空的小锅放进流理台水槽的同时，公白飞积累许久的情绪终于获得自由解放。

安灼拉在那个时候过去拥抱他。公白飞在他的配偶的怀里尽情地哭，安灼拉听的心疼，却还没有把他想说的安慰话宣之于口，因为治疗重伤的首个步骤向来必须清创，安灼拉的肩膀同样是公白飞的领地与哭墙，获得释放的泪水正是清创的解毒剂。

「我没有母亲了。」公白飞说。

「她一直在，」安灼拉告诉他，「飞儿，她在你的血液里。她在你心里。她永远都在。」

公白飞说，「但是没有人说过会这么疼。」

「是啊，」安灼拉搂着他，「因为，今天所有的痛苦，都是对昨日欢乐的记忆[6]。」

公白飞又说，「我不能继续这样下去。」

安灼拉亲吻他的额角，微笑着说，「亲爱的，你在着什么急。」

他们就是这样过来的，互相支持着与痛苦正面交锋，音乐代替盘尼西林敷裹肉眼不得见的伤处，他们陪伴彼此的同时也学会与自己和解。

5\. [Felix Mendelssohn- Lieder ohne Worte, Op. 67:No. 3 in B-Flat Major](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYzVCGCULyo)

「枉我为法兰西的安灼拉亚种向日葵们发明最早的迷因(meme)，」格朗泰尔这样说道，「你们不在我那儿搞录音就算了，连我来求收留一晚上也不肯。有你们这样的领袖，这样的向导吗。」

「现在我有死线，」安灼拉说，「你来我们家，我们一定说个通霄，甚至吵起来，我也不犯不着交申请材料了。」

「而且你不算真的发明”我信仰你”这个迷因，大R，」公白飞附和，「我们都清楚记得那是你毕业庆祝会上喝高了说胡话说出来的。」

格朗泰尔打开手机里电子音乐叮叮咚咚响的游戏，成功干扰安灼拉，他从计算机后边抬头对他朋友怒目而视。格朗泰尔又说，「巴赫爸爸那一足球队的儿子看到你们这种人形和弦是要羡慕的活埋自己的，知不知道。」

「你怎么不去古费拉克家?」

「然后整晚打着喷嚏看他同他的琴做//爱?」

公白飞说，「好吧，留下来可以，不过我们得请你保持绝对安静。」

「算了，我还是去住酒店吧。」格朗泰尔说。

「你闹哪样，」安灼拉说，「留下来。」

最后安灼拉在死线前两晚完成调职申请书，附上工作纪录，设定邮件于隔天早晨七点五十九分发出，相关部门上班一开计算机就得先读他的申请材料。公白飞也在书房，仔细阅读批改四个班的学生作业；他找出他收购回来只翻过一次的绝版艺术书塞给格朗泰尔，他就在客房安静了整晚。

隔天早上，格朗泰尔问，「不过你们怎么突然想到搞录音?」

格朗泰尔来求收留的原因是他自己的屋子正在大规模装修，他把他的公寓改装成同时具有画室、绝对隔音的睡房，还有不能缺少的环绕式电影酒吧的俱乐部，睡房的改装工程正在进行，格朗泰尔只能暂时住外头。自从格朗泰尔把他自己的某场画展命名为”我信仰你”，这句话成了全国大学生最热衷的迷因，弗以伊颇具生意头脑地建议ABC工作室出产迷因周边，被格朗泰尔严肃婉拒了。

「不，我们不能消费领袖，这违反商业道德。」他这样说。ABC们笑得差点背过气。

安灼拉却从来没有想过当什么青年领袖。他只是做他想做的，公白飞支持他，因此他做的每一件事都经过完整规划并且底气十足。当安灼拉在法学院的指导给他提起国际维和法，安灼拉开始钻研阿拉伯国家与以色列之间的冲突历史，发现与教条式自由主义共生的宗教种族主义根植在那里，于是他接受挑战。那阵子公白飞也在与他的内心做斗争，他拥有很多理想，只要往前一步都有机会实现；公白飞难得地被他自己搞晕了，直到那场ABC全体参加又全体受伤或差点被逮的学生游行过去，公白飞做出连他自己父母都不能理解的决定：没有人预料过公白飞会想留在学院里教书。

安灼拉对他说，「我们也许已经来不及，如果接下来的学生想要改变，就必须由你带领他们认识改变的本质。而且，没有想过不代表你做不来。」

于是公白飞也接受属于他的挑战，且完成的很漂亮。他是朋友们的向导，也成了他学生的向导；这就是公白飞，要有低音大提琴才能使整部弥撒足够恢弘，要有大提琴才能使管弦组曲富有生机，琴的回音留在聆听他的听众的心底。奏响琴弦的震颤是一部无词歌，距离他远的人们听得并不清楚。安灼拉能细数琴弦的纹路，感受琴身细腻的质地，听见无词歌里最缓板的低语。公白飞的工作是尽力预防战争，安灼拉试着使现有的战争消失；公白飞的那部无词歌曾经在离家千里之遥的地方，在安灼拉的梦里安抚他的神经，如同安灼拉的琴声在公白飞必须在不算隐约的焦虑里度过无数个昼夜时，也在他的心底回响。

安灼拉不在巴黎的时节，他们相距两个时区，他们不时在电话里聊过头，后来公白飞设了个闹钟以免在他还不需要睡觉的时间让安灼拉缺少他需要的睡眠。他们的话题还是那些，共和国、社会契约论、格鲁克，舒伯特。拉马克将军，巴黎的天气，窗框下突破混凝土长出头的绿草。回家的班机时间，终于在某处找到的乐谱本，夹在乐谱本里的旧剪报。

叙利亚事件曾经让安灼拉在巴黎住上久违的一整年－那段时间公白飞异常沉迷肖邦第二十五号练习曲，安灼拉手部复健的最后一步就是演奏它－其余的日子，安灼拉每年的前四个月还有九月都得往返加萨走廊；那里遍布反抗军、游击队、难民还有各色掩埋在黄沙飞土里，很可能联合国维和部队也没见过的致命高科技武器。经过地雷事件，联合国让安灼拉做后勤，所以公白飞愿意让他回去。他从来没有真的坚持阻止安灼拉，直到今年。

所以，是时候了。

6\. [Frédéric Chopin-Étude Op. 25, No. 5 in E minor “Wrong Note”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpaZfcxE_qc)

母亲对安灼拉提交调职申请的决定没有多加评论，安灼拉从她的声音听出她很高兴。医院给他开的诊断证明交给联合国的巴黎办公室，安灼拉突然就从第一线工作的调解委员变成某种留职停工的伤兵。诊断结果也成为砝码，在他决定去留的天秤举重若轻。

「你需要休息了。已经。」这是他母亲得知诊断结果的回应。公白飞的父亲说的话跟这个差不多。

安灼拉在公白飞需要整天都待在学校的星期四，在他们的琴房，坐在他的钢琴前思索。他爬梳过往，正视记忆，回想那些反复出现在他午夜的梦境的战地景色。他拿出乐谱本，翻到他想练习的页数，在继续思索的同时也练琴。打从诊断书出来，他的左手获得官方允许似地拓展失去知觉的范围。安灼拉按着琴键，琴声清晰可辨，他的左中指，无名指还有小指几乎感觉不到冰凉的琴键。安灼拉把他的婚戒挪到右手无名指，避免戒指乘着他的左手突发暂时性失觉被他自己搞丢。公白飞解释他异常沉迷肖邦第二十五号练习曲，特别是第一号《风弦琴》的原因后，安灼拉练习它直到整部二十五号的音符烙在他的记忆库。

公白飞回家时安灼拉还在练琴。他走进琴房，安灼拉循环练习到练习曲第五号《错音(Wrong Note)》，正好按下完成E大调重音的三枚白键；公白飞就不说话，安灼拉演奏完整支《错音》，稍快的三连重音后来至末尾，渐轻的连音像湖面的涟漪，冬去春来使冰封的湖重现水色，正好练习曲第一号里山湖的波光对位辉应。

安灼拉垂下双手。公白飞以在琴边，轻阖双眼听完整支曲子，笑着说，「很干净。」

「我会留在巴黎。」安灼拉说。

公白飞的微笑更加明显，眉头却蹙着。

「我欠你一个道歉，」他说。

「不，你没有，你是对的，」安灼拉说，「换取自由的代价太高，并非所有人都能够承受。」

公白飞聆听他。他们谈话时都喜欢回到跟他们最久的旧沙发待着。

「我才是真正自私的那个，」安灼拉说，「我已经太习惯有你，我顾着解放别人的家，反倒把我自己的给忘了。」

「你没有。」公白飞回答，「真正忘记的，并不会被纳入考虑。」

「我想留在巴黎了。」安灼拉说。

「那么，」公白飞微笑着说，「安琪，欢迎回家。」

「你们打算录哪些曲子?」古费拉克问道。

他的英短趴在安灼拉腿上，雾灰色的卡特尔猫窝在公白飞那儿。古费拉克自己夹着千岛短尾，这是最新成为古费拉克家成员的。在这个家里住了六年的蓝猫和折耳猫在地上给自己做清洁，对访客不屑垂询。

「舒伯特、肖邦，马勒，博泰西尼，蒂特斯朵夫，」公白飞说，「大约就是这些，还有巴赫。」

「所以只要给你们腾出一间录音室就够了，」古费拉克说，「你能不能接受S型号城市钢琴?音色与沙龙钢琴有点儿差距。」

那不是个问题。古费拉克又多确认几个细项，转身就拨给他的制作人让对方空出一间录音室，安灼拉得用录音室自带的钢琴，公白飞能使用他自己的低音大提琴。古费拉克自己的新专辑正在制作后期，紧接着又安排上新年度的巡演，他不在的期间，五只猫将会分散寄居在爱潘妮家，马吕斯家还有公白飞与安灼拉的家。格朗泰尔也很乐意帮忙，但是他住处的颜料油漆味儿即有可能熏死猫们。马吕斯的孩子想养宠物，珂赛特就提出让古费拉克寄养猫来让两个孩子学习照料生命。

「你还好?」安灼拉问。

「很好，」古费拉克说，「如果你们各位能别每次都这么问就更好了。」

这就是五只猫的来历。古费拉克的猫各自为他承载一段刻骨铭心的感情，这些感情伴随天赋滋养他，他的莫扎特甜美且奔放，德彪希细腻如金花刺绣，俄国作曲家骨子里带来的寒冷也被古费拉克融化成雪地里的火焰；这也是他的听众推崇甚至痴迷于他的风格的地方。前男友或前女友的面容将在记忆里日渐模糊，音乐却能伴他一生。

「我能不能也获得录音备份?」他兴冲冲地对他这两个朋友说。

「当然了。」安灼拉说。

「你们搞纪念日的仪式也够特别。」古费拉克笑道。公白飞撸着卡特尔猫，也笑而不语。他们没有在古费拉克家久留，他正在为巡演埋首练琴。

博泰西尼第一号挽歌是他们的曲子，弗雷德里克‧肖邦也许才是他们的那位音乐家。安灼拉耐着性子等到他的调职申请批准了才敲定录音的时间。曲目清单多次增删，最后留下来的也承载他们共有的最浓烈的记忆，好的坏的，最近发生过的或者久远到细节就要记不清楚的。也许再过下个十年，他们就再做一次录音。也许这就是他们迎接每个十年应当做的。

「以备万一。」安灼拉说。敲定录音的日期后他们才真的深入谈论这个话题，因为这是生命，没有人能够预料他们的计划外可能发生多少事件。

公白飞给琴弓毛抹过松香，拿起钢绒刷掸除残留的粉尘，说，「如果是我先死呢?」

「我会很疼，也许放不了手，」安灼拉说，「不过，有这些声音，也许总有一天，我也能够缓过来。」

「但是我们都必须缓过来，不论是谁先，」公白飞说，「回忆不该是痛苦的，它应该成为陪我们独自走到最后一天的泉源。」

「如果是我先呢?」安灼拉微笑着说，「你又该怎么办?」

「安琪，你想听真话吗?」公白飞说。

安灼拉点点头。

「我也不确定到底该怎么办。」公白飞说，「我只希望如果是你先，到那个时候，我能够做好准备让你走。」

安灼拉理解他。公白飞放下琴弓，倾过重心来吻他，星期六晚间的公白飞尝起来像橡木桶陈年的夏多内(Chardonnay)白酒。

「只有一件事，」安灼拉对他说，「不论是谁先走，还留在这里的，都不可以抱怨。」

公白飞揉着他的左手，仍旧微笑着说，「好。」

星期天就是他们敲定做录音的时间，这不是张主题专辑，只是把他们写在清单里的曲目记文件保存，在不可知的那天来临时，这些由他们合奏的声音就能够安抚必须面对独自生活的那一个，驱走他的伤痛，唤醒最好的记忆，陪伴他走到他自己的最后一天。也许他们将在某个天堂重新拥抱彼此，也许生命结束后不再相聚；公白飞对天国的概念持保守态度，安灼拉选择相信。这是个悖论，一个人不能同时相信有灵魂却否认有天国，在柏拉图的时代，理性发展已臻完整，那个时代的希腊人即相信人有灵魂，天上则有天神。

「也许你是对的。」公白飞说。

「不着急，」安灼拉说，「等你真正想明白再告诉我。」

古费拉克在录音间用的钢琴的确与他在家里惯用的钢琴有少许不同，安灼拉花了点时间认识这架S型号城市钢琴。他们按照列表上的顺序，将会先录下使他们相识的那部清唱剧，接着是公白飞的祖母留给他们的奏鸣曲版本马勒五号第四乐章。肖邦的大提琴奏鸣曲，几支夜曲，《风弦琴》还有《错音》都在清单里，安灼拉在数不清的晌午或深夜为他的公白飞演奏这些钢琴独奏。那不是肖邦同他们说心里话，是安灼拉把他想说的话都放在钢琴里，让公白飞把这些没有语言的私语收在心底。博泰西尼的第一号挽歌留在最后，等到那支曲子来临，他们就都厘清应当如何演奏出他们的版本。

《羔羊将安然牧放》是他们共有的首个回忆。公白飞确认过低音大提琴的音准，握好琴颈，琴弓也摆在起手处。

「等你准备好(Ready when you are)。」公白飞说，平淡的像他们不过是在琴房里，又一次兴致来了的合奏。

安灼拉的双手没有离开过键盘。

「我一直都是准备好的(I’m always ready)。」他笑着说。

注:

[1]改自波德莱尔《恶之花》，原句”Remembering is only a new form of suffering.”

[2]旧约圣经《雅歌》8:6，作者自己瞎翻译 ~~不会法语只好拿KJV版来凑~~

[3]” 主流的底层是平庸”，《魂断威尼斯》电影台词

[4]法国人五点下班，七点吃晚饭，中间的空档可以做很多运动喔(。

[5]第八号钢琴奏鸣曲是扎特在莫妈妈于巴黎去世后所写。

[6]卡里‧纪伯伦《沙与沫》

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> #试试发简体会不会有评论(?


End file.
